The present invention relates to a navigation intervention apparatus, intervention method and in-car navigation system, and is preferably applied to a vehicle navigation system in which a rear monitor is additionally connected to a system including a navigation main unit and a main monitor, for example.
A vehicle navigation systems have been mainly provided for the use of drivers. Therefore, the in-car navigation system typically has only one input/output device such as a front monitor connected to a navigation main unit. However, the recent model of in-car navigation system, in which a rear monitor is additionally connected to the car interior space to which a front monitor has been connected, becomes increasingly the norm, since cars have grown in size, the processing speed of computers has increased, and the like.
The vehicle navigation system which includes the front monitor and the additionally connected rear monitor is capable of outputting two kinds of processing results. That is to say, the vehicle navigation system can playback a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) on the rear monitor, while performing car-navigation on the front monitor, for example.
With the vehicle navigation system, a rear-seat user may require a function by which he/she can use navigation on the rear monitor to find routes different from the ones used by a driver and he/she can display them.
To satisfy the requirement, a system has been provided in which a user can wirelessly connect an in-car portable terminal instead of a rear monitor to a car navigation system and can display the same information as the one displayed on the car navigation system or the information different from it on the vehicle portable terminal (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-28909)